Sosuke Aizen Isane Kotetsu lemon fanfiction
by Eleison Kyrie
Summary: Sosuke Aizen fucks Isane Kotetsu


**This is a lemon Fanfiction beetween Sosuke Aizen and Isane Kotetsu.** **Bleach doesn't belong to me I only borrowed the characters. Hope you like it.**

The night was coulder than usual, today and as the snow fell on the ground ending its beautiful flight Isane looked out of her window and looked at the harsh wind blowing. Today was going to be a long night.

Outside it was empty, everyone decided to inside for the day. But then Captain Aizen was outside walking towads the 4th division Captains quaters.

He never walked in through her main door instead decided to go around and glance through the windows. His face became a lighter shade of red instantly as he began to feel warm inside. Isane was in her sleeping clothes, wearing only a one piece white satin dress and even though he had seen her in this way before and more so he still was amazed each time at how beautiful she was.

He decided to walk around and knocked on her back door. Only moments later she opened it shocked, "I thought you wouldn't come today, you were supposed to be here for dinner see how late it is now"

"Yeah I got caught up in something and I am really sorry", he told her sincely and flashed his signature smile which made all the girls swoon but it only made her frown deeper.

"This is the last time, next time you don't come I am never cooking for you ever again", she told him crossing her arms in front of her whixh made her bossom appear even more bigger.

"Come on now, this frown doesn't look good on you at all, smile dear or I will have to kiss it out of you", he told her as he took hold of her and pressed himself onto her body.

Her softness pressed onto him made him lose his mind as it became devoid of all rational thoughts. The only thing that clouded his mind was how well she would look naked all pressed up against him.

"I am still angry at you for making me wait so don't even thing that this that you are doing will chage my mind", Isane told him in one breath as she tried to escape from his hold but he held onto her and dipped his head onto her neck and took in her scent of jasmine flowers.

"Oh, I am sure I will be able to change your mind", he told and kissed her passionately muffling her words. He pressed his chapped lips onto her soft ones drowing in the sensation. But when he tried to get her to open her lips she stood her around and in an attempt to free them he reached around and roughly squeezed her butt cheeks which opened her mouth.

His tongue darked inside and he licked her mouth and as their tongues danced against each other each trying to hold the dominance but winning against Captain Aizen wasn't so easy now.

Her fight made him smirk and kiss her even more passionately. As her hands snaked around his head and she entwined her fingers in his swept back hair massaging his scalp, Aizen let out a deep moan and in a frenzy ripped the front of her dress in half.

"Aizen what are you do...Ahhhh",

She let out a loud moan as he started kissing and sucking her neck leaving his mark. And when he went up and sucked on the very sensitive of her behind her ear her knees bucked.

Aizen took control and continued downwards kissing the valley of her breasts while one of his hands fondled them the other was playing with her nipples, flicking them drawing circles.

Isane mewled ar him, not able to actually say anything which was a clear invitation that she wanted more. He started sucking on her breasts one at a time which made her want even more. As she started making sounds of pleasure he put her down on the bed and tore open the rest of her dress. Going down towards her secret he started kissing and biting her inner thighs while leaving his mark there.

"Ahhhhh...hmmmm...more", she told him in beetween her moans and moved her hips. Aizen pinned her lower body down spreading her legs. The cool winter air hit her already dripping wet spot making her cry out loudly, and at that very moment he reached into her pussy and licked her all the way, lapping at her juices hungrily. Isane let out a long series of moans and started muttering words which didn't reach him since he was too busy sucking on her clit flicking it with his tomgue.

Pleasure build up in Isane and her vision became blurry, the sensation of feeling his warm tongue on her clit made her throw her head back clawing at the mattress. And just when she though she would break her lover suddenly entered two fingers into her, her pussy clinching his finger as he started to move them up and down with a slow rhythm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...hmphhhh...ahhhhh more more", she cried out while he pumped them going faster. But just as she was about to cum he removed his hands. She could do nothing than whimper at the feeling of being empty.

"Why are you teasing me", she asked.

"Do you forgive me", he asked smirking at her.

''Yes yes "

At this he took his erect cock and massaged her clit with his tip not going in.

"Don't tease, more, I need more"

"More of what tell me and I will give it to you", he looked at her raising one eyebrow and massaging her clit with his tip again.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast"

He plunged his full length I side of her and started moving fast hitting her hard on the sweet spot everytime. As she saw his glorious cock fuck inside out he wanted hinself disappearing inside of his lover.

Both of them let out long deep moans as the reached their climax. He pumped himself inside of her and they came together. Aizen didn't have the power to hold himself anymore. They both entangled themselves in each other.

"Isane", she looked at him.

"No matter what I do and no matter what you hear about me remember that I one day I maybe your enemy and they will say I am a bad guy which I am remeber no matter what I will always love you and even if I destroy the world I will save you, always"

Isane knew that he was the bad guy tha he had done unspeakable things but she still loved him and she knew he loved her.

"I will always love you no matter what you do and what you become", she whispered into his ear.

"Isane this was dinner, I wanna eat desert", he told her as he started kissing her again. She let out a laugh, both knew that they wouldn't last but atleast they can enjoy the time they have.


End file.
